PJ
Patricia Jane "PJ" Dotcubed, labeled as The Silent Genius, is a contestant in Total Drama Revolution. She was on the Epic Platypi team. She returned for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, and was placed on the ''Swagged Out Citrus Fruits ''team. Biography PJ doesn't like to talk that much, seemingly for no reason whatsoever. Actually, once you get to know her, you discover that there is a reason. You see, PJ was once a very talkative girl. She talked non-stop, and everyone was extremely annoyed by this. PJ was told to shut up at least once every five minutes, and she got annoyed by this. PJ was also a very smart girl in school, she just did not apply herself. Eventually, she realized that talking was overrated, and it was better to stay quiet. Once she stopped talking, people forgot about her, and now nobody really knows her at her school. She is perfectly content with this, though. PJ thinks that being smart and unnoticed is better than being dumb and really popular. She is also even smarter than she was in elementary school, for she is currently taking college math courses. She is also an excellent strategist, and has always wanted to be on a reality show. PJ is not mute, she just doesn't like to talk. PJ joined Total Drama so she could win, and freak people out. Total Drama Revolution PJ barely did anything in the short time she was on the show. When she arrived, she stared people in the eye and said "..." a few times. She made friends, somewhat, with the other girls on her team, when they bonded over their favorite colors. PJ was voted out the first time her team lost. The reason was unknown, but it was most likely because she said nothing more than "..." and creeped people out. PJ appears in both parts of the aftermath. She doesn't do much more than say "..." frequently. She gets a video call from her brother Anderson, who is in her room. She gets mad at this and expresses her hatred towards her brother. PJ appears in the finale. She does not support either of the finalists to win. At the end of the chapter, she is the only contestant not to have left. She says "..." then leaves. Audition Tape PJ is in the backyard, on a swingset. "..." she says. She then tries to get up, but can't. "...Darn." She looks at a large bottle of Gator Glue lying by the swingset. "Of course." she says quietly. "It was him." A kid, probably her brother, runs by naked with a bunch of a girls. "HAHAHA!" he yells. "Sucka!" "Anderson, you're soooo cute!" yells one of the girls. Anderson farts and runs away faster. "..." says PJ. Trivia *PJ's name stands for Patricia Jane. *PJ's last name is Dotcubed, a pun on how she basically only says "...". *PJ's photo was, at the time, the 10,000th photo uploaded onto the wiki. *PJ rarely says anything more than "...", making her my quietest character. *PJ was in the original version of the story. Her name was CJ and she was a creepy stalker instead of a silent genius. She got around 17th place. *A common joke between me and some users is whenever someone says "...", we say PJ. The small joke has somehow turned into a wiki-wide meme. *PJ is the epitome of a breakout character, being relatively disliked at first and becoming extremely popular and a wiki meme. *PJ was picked to return for Superstar Showdown for being so popular and a fan favorite, but was always planned to be an early boot again. Gallery Pj.PNG|PJ's original image. PJManatee.png|PJ by Manatee! Category:Total Drama Revolution Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Epic Platypi